No te enamores de él
by Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha
Summary: No te enamores de él, porque entonces descubrirás una felicidad que no conocías y te darás cuentas que querrás compartir tus libros, tu café de la mañana, tus sonrisas, tus escritos y tu vida con él.


_**Hola!**_

_**Me sentia con ganas de escribir un one- shot para festejar el cumple de Cecy del Toro !amiga felicidades adelantadas! A veces el tiempo pasa pero creo que lo que pasa es lo mejor que pudo haber sucedido porque eso hace que estemos aquí. Aún así a veces nos sentimos con la nostalgia del hubiera, y como no existe, escribirle a tu pasado podría ayudar; como en este caso Hermione a su pasado (a diferencia que ella cuenta con giratiempos y le puede entregar lo que escriba) Espero que les guste. **_

* * *

_Hola Jane_

_Si te llamo Jane y no Hermione porque probablemente no contestarás a ese nombre faltarán un par de años para que la gente te llame así ._

_Quisiera ser breve pero sé que no lo lograré siempre le doy vueltas a las cosas y me cuesta enfocarme a lo importante. Sólo diré que lo encontramos, apuesto a que estas emocionada, porque aunque eres realista y pensabas que tal vez jamás lo encontraríamos sé que también eres soñadora y deseabas que fuera así_

_No quiero adentrar mucho en cómo fue, te quitaría la magia y la emoción cuando este sucediendo, de cualquier forma siempre has sido una chica inteligente así que cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás, y no por esta carta sino por lo que vas a sentir, esa sensación que leíste en aquel libro de pasta roja que es de nuestros favoritos._

_Pero no sólo por eso te escribo, mi real motivo es que quiero advertirte. Sé que sigues siendo una niña pero sé que eres lo suficiente madura para entender mis razones al fin y al cabo somos la misma persona y nunca hare algo conscientemente para hacernos daño._

_Te preguntarás por qué escribirte a ti la niña y no a la adolescente. La adolescente Hermione me cae mal, tenemos un par de cosas que no resolvemos aún, cosas que nos reprochamos; aparte ella es demasiado prejuiciosa y sabelotodo. En cambio a ti todavía te quedan un par de años y sé que esto que te escriba lo meditarás a conciencia, aparte tu me caes bien porque crees en los príncipes azules, te encanta el color rosa y todo lo que brille y confías plenamente en mi, tu futuro._

_Mi advertencia es que no te enamores de él y tú me preguntarás ¿Por qué Hermione, a caso no lo encontramos? ¿no es lo qué queríamos? Eres bastante curiosa y te responderé porque mereces saber y porque también se que aunque no estés de acuerdo conmigo intentarás hacerme caso, pero probablemente quizás no lo podrás evitar , entonces ¿por qué me tomo esta molestia de escribirme? Por que te quiero, y quiero a la Hermione adolescente y a cada una de esas que deje atrás para ser lo que soy ahora._

_Intentarlo no será fácil pues su apariencia será inofensiva, (no es tu tipo sé que siempre te han gustado los pelirrojos) pero precisamente esa será su mejor arma. Tranquila, te gustará pero no como te gusta ese niño pelirrojo que va en cuarto grado. Será diferente, ya me entenderás, aunque debes de recordar que los príncipes no son sólo físico y tienen muchas más cualidades que son verdaderamente importantes._

_Si no pudiste luchar y te enamoraste, no te culpo yo tampoco lo pude hacer, pero no cometas el mismo error que yo al subestimar ese sentimiento, al creer que se pasara, porque a pesar de que estés tan enamorada tu parte racional te dirá que habrá más de eso con otras personas porque serás joven con toda una vida por delante._

_No te enamores de él, será una enfermedad que quizás no tenga cura. Te cambiará para bien y para mal, pasará el tiempo y no te reconocerás. Un día sólo necesitarás que te vea a los ojos para replantearte toda la vida que querías para ti. Y sabes ¿qué es lo peor? Que no te importará._

_No te enamores de él, no dejes que te deslumbre con su vocabulario rimbombante y su caballerosidad como del siglo antepasado. Usa esas palabras porque sabe que no todo el mundo las entiende pero que tu sí, sabe que tu puedes abrir la puerta o que realmente no tienes frio, pero aun así él te abrirá la puerta y te dará su abrigo porque así lo educaron y se preocupa por ti._

_No te enamores de él, ni de la sonrisa que dejarás asomar por tus labios debido a cosas tontas como tener su olor en tu ropa, o por que te sorprenda hablándote al oído con su voz grave y cadenciosa. No dejes que intente ser gracioso por que lo será, tienen un humor extraño y eso los unirá._

_No te enamores de él, de lo bien que se ven juntos, de la forma en la que caminan a la par, no tu adelante o atrás, no te enamores de lo fácil que es estar y convivir, de las cosas que tengan en común y sobre todo de las cosas que tengan en contra que serán muchas. No te enamores por que sientas que es lo correcto o porque estés en edad._

_No te enamores de él aunque sepas que no hay muchos hombres que regalen libros en vez de flores. De verdad no lo hagas, ya se que tendrá un excelente gusto literario, y musical. No llegues al punto de quedarte sin aliento cuando te diga cual es su libro y canción favorita. Ahí realmente lo conocerás y no habrá vuelta atrás._

_Porque entonces descubrirás una felicidad que no conocías y te darás cuentas que querrás compartir tus libros, tu café de la mañana, tus sonrisas, tus escritos y tu vida con él._

_No te enamores de él, porque hará que pienses en cosas que nunca habías pensado como en la idea del matrimonio e hijos, y de lo bien que combina su apellido y el tuyo. Intentarás ser un poco menos egoísta y además de pensar en tus sueños y planes pensarás en los de él y como hacer que convivan juntos._

_No te enamores de él porque conocerás el miedo de sentirte de alguien más que de ti, te asustará la forma en la que te conozca porque has sido tu quien lo ha dejado conocerte y entonces sucederá; le darás tu libertad aunque él no te la pida._

_No, por favor, no te enamores de él, porque cuando se vaya de tu lado te dejará un vacío que duele, que no sabías que existía y que sólo los recuerdos a su lado podrán intentar llenarlo un poco. Ese vacío te hará pensar en que tal vez si tienes corazón. El dolor te hará sentir frágil, vulnerable y odias sentirte así._

_No te enamores de él, porque entonces dejarás tu orgullo un lado y harás todo lo humanamente posible para volver a tenerlo a tu lado. Y cuando eso pase no estarás dispuesta a volver a pasar por ese infierno. Lo cuidarás y dejarás que te cuide, quizás todavía no entiendas el significado de eso pero lo entenderás algún día._

_Perdón, pero tenía que advertirte. Por que el amor no es fácil y si no estas dispuesta a hacer sacrificios será mejor que no te enamores de él, porque él ha recorrido un largo camino para convertirse en un hombre que merece ser amado. ¿serás esa Hermione que hará todo por él? . Si bien que esta advertencia es para ti, es para cuidarlo a él._

_Y si no pudiste evitar enamorarte de él, entonces evita que él se enamore de ti._

_Con cariño_  
_Hermione_

* * *

_**Probablemente sea un two shot por si me dan ganas de hacer la carta de Draco a un Draco pequeño ¿Les gustaría? ustedes ¿que le escribirían a su yo del pasado? Yo, creo que algo muy parecido a lo que ha escrito Hermione. Me gustaría leerlo en sus reviews!. Les dejo mi twitter AquinoestaPaola**_

_**Nos leemos **_

_**Besos **_

_**Bye **_


End file.
